Ravaged Flower
by Makichan123
Summary: Sorry for the bad summary! Ulquiorra had nothing but Aizen's missions. He was always alone, till one fateful day. Will he love Maki? Or reject her? How can he understand love when he doesn't even understand his own 'heart? UlquiorraXOC GrimmjowXOC
1. prologue

**So I have redone the prologue, and I hope it will be better than the previous one! _ Please Read and Review**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Death. It smells of rust and rotting flesh. Hanging over, like an unwanted cloud of smog around you. A smell you can never forget. However, this time was different than what I was used too. It seemed almost out of place and non-existent. This time I felt so empty and sad, but I also felt happy. It was like he was able to finally be happy.

I stood beside Orihime, watching Ulquiorra. He was slowly fading away into ashes. Extending his hand out to Orihime he asked. "Are you scared of me?"

Her eyes tearing up she answered. "I'm not scared."

"I see."

I walked closer to him. Taking a quick glance at me he said. "I'm sorry that you-"

"No." I interrupted him. "I have no regrets for anything. I am so happy that I could be with you Ulquiorra-sama."

My body began to tremble as I spoke, and the tears forced themselves out. "I-I always will love you."

Holding in a gasp, I watched as more of his body began to turn into ashes and blow away into the wind. "Do you promise you'll find me in your next life?" I sobbed.

Ulquiorra said nothing he just placed his hand on my head. The sudden contact comforted me, but made my crying intensify. I watched helplessly as he turned into ashes, and blow away into the wind. "Here in my hand, 'the heart'." His finally words echoed into my mind, as I dropped to my knees weeping.

I couldn't help but remember how I met him. All because of Aizen.

*********

Covered in fresh blood, a girl sat down cradling a man's corpse. Her body was engulfed with his blood making her smell of his flesh. Trickling down from her eyes, tears splattered against the man's face as she stared into his empty eyes. "Wake up," she sobbed.

Her pleading meant nothing as the moon rose higher into the sky alighting the land with an eerie yellow glow. Tightening her grip on his body, the girl called out realizing she had nothing. However, a voice made her silent. "Do you wish to have a purpose again?"

The voice was calm but had a strange tone that made the girl tremble in fear, yet it was absolute. To the girl, it wasn't real. It was like the voice of god, or better yet a devil. She could sense the sinister tone deep within the voice. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she nodded. " Yes."

With her response the voice chuckled. "Good, you will be useful as a tool for me to use."

The girl said nothing, as she watched a form take shape in front of her. A man with short brunette hair and elegant dark brown eyes, wearing dark black robes he smiled at her. She could see the undeniable evil that was within his eyes, and she didn't care. He held out a hand towards her. "My name is Aizen Sousuke."


	2. Summer Wishes

**Ravaged Flower**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer wishes**

Lying against an oak tree, the summer breeze gently brushed against a girl's snow-white hair. Her skin was as pale as her hair, with her cheeks having a small amount of pink to them. Opening her eyes, bright pink orbs stared towards the sky. "Maki-chan!" A voice called out to her.

Quickly, she stood up. She was below average height for a woman being 4' 11". Stretching her arms making her back crack, she began to walk towards the voice. It belonged to her classmate Tonton. Having short brown hair and stunning blue eyes, she watched as Maki hyperly bounded towards her. "Morning sleepy head." Tonton greeted.

Yawing Maki said, "I hate waking up so early."

Tonton sighed and patted her on the head. "Yeah, but ditching first period isn't good."

Smiling, Maki locked arms with Tonton and they walked towards the school building. It had been over a year since Maki had lost everything and was given another purpose. During the year, the man named Aizen had transferred her to Karakura town. She was now living in a small apartment and going to the local school. He had also told her to try and discover her powers, so when he needed her she would be ready. Tonton gasped as the bell rang. "Come on we have to make it back to the home room or we'll be late for second period!"

***

Sitting in her desk, Maki barely made out what the teacher said._ I wish that Aizen-sama would hurry up and take me away from this place. I want to learn what my purpose it already! I like it here since Tonton is my friend, but I just don't feel right here anymore. I should already be dead right no-_

"Maki, what is the answer?" The teacher asked.

Braking from her trail of thought, Maki quickly looked at the board. All she gave was a blank look, making the teacher sigh. "I suppose listening to me just isn't as important as your day dreaming. After school you will clean all the desks."

Maki gasped, "But!" however, the teacher glanced at her making Maki silent.

"Yes maim." Maki responded.

The teacher looked back down at the book she was holding, and continued to read. Grabbing her pencil, Maki began to draw her friend Tonton, whom was staring at the board. _I don't belong here._ Maki thought as she began to sketch her friend.

Class continued on undisturbed till Maki heard the faint sound of howling and the small trace of reiatsu in the area. _A hollow this close to the school? I wonder why it's here? _Maki wondered as she watched a huge brute wearing a mask stomped onto the school's grounds. The monster resembled a boar, lifting its snout into the air smelling for any reiatsu. Suddenly, it turned its head and stared directly at Maki. She stared back into its empty eye sockets. A faint smile traced her lips. This was a perfect time for her to train! Raising her hand the teacher nodded. " May I go to the restroom?"

The teacher nodded and Maki bolted out of the room. Only when she was far away did she giggle in joy. "Finally something exciting!"

Racing towards the hollow's calls, Maki jumped out of an open window and ran towards it. "I'm here! Ready to fight you!" Maki announced.

_Even though I am stuck here waiting for Aizen to get me, at least I can have some fun!_

Taking a fight stance, Maki stood her ground in front of the beast. It breathed heavily and roared at her. Then it dashed towards her, ready to devour her soul. Maki smiled and quickly dodged it's body. The beast swung its lard tail at her, trying to slice Maki with the harpoon attached to the end of its tail. Gracefully she back flipped out of the way, landing perfectly on her feet. Roaring, the fiend swung its claws at her. Doing another back flip, Maki unknowingly landed right were it wanted her to. The monster's tail enwrapped her body and lifted her into the air and in front of its face. She grinned glancing the beast. "Wanna play rough, ok."

Gathering her reiatsu Maki was prepared to use her gift, but before she could do anything the hollow instantly froze and shattered. Falling on her behind, Maki grumbled. "Great, he's here."

A shinigami stood behind where the hollow once was. _Why did he have to defeat it? I was going to!_ Maki stood up and patted the dust off of her pants. "What were you doing?" The shinigami asked.

Looking at him, she noticed his white hair had a blue tint to it, and that his dark blue emerald eyes seemed to glow. Maki laughed as he walked over to her. " Wow, I found someone I am taller than! Thanks Toshiro for making me feel better!"

"Shut up Maki! " He shouted in anger.

Maki stuck her tongue at him. "That's what you get for ruining my chance to fight a hollow!"

"You idiot, you would've died if I didn't kill it." He pointed out.

Maki sighed, realizing that he didn't know about her powers. In fact no one here knew about her powers. Aizen had instructed her not to tell anyone about her powers, and to most importantly not become to close to any shinigami. "I guess you're right, sorry about insulting you." Maki apologized.

Toshiro sighed. "There you go again. Always changing moods."

Smiling, Maki patted him on the head. "Well, it's sorta dumb to be mad about something unimportant."

The boy pushed her hand away. " Go back to class."

"Yeah, yeah." Maki nodded, "Maybe. Bye Toshiro-kun!"

Maki quickly ran away, listening him shout at her. "And it's Hitsugaya!"

******

The lunch bell echoed across the school grounds, Tonton had convinced Maki to eat lunch with her on the roof. "Isn't it nice out today?" she asked.

Maki nodded taking a bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, but you know I am not too fond of summer."

" I know you love the autumn." Tonton giggled.

Maki and Tonton were across from a group of teens eating lunch. Tonton sighed as she watched a particle boy in amazement. "Why don't you ask him out already?" Maki asked.

Tonton gasped as she blushed. "I can't."

"You know Ichigo doesn't have a girlfriend." Maki added.

Tonton shook her head. "No, I can't I don't have enough guts."

Maki giggled. " Nonsense."

Tonton smiled. "Well do you have anyone you like?"

Maki's smile faded. "No, not anymore."

Tonton covered her mouth, forgetting how touchy Maki is about the past. "I'm sorry Maki-chan."

Shaking her head, Maki layed her head against her friend's shoulder. "It's ok."

"Well, you could make me feel better by asking Ichigo out!" Maki shouted.

Tonton squeaked and covered Maki's mouth. "Not so loud."

Luckily, no one had heard Maki's outburst, which made Tonton breath out. "Geeze."

Maki smiled under Tonton's hand. "Alright, then I'll do it." Maki said as she rose to walk over to Ichigo.

Tonton suppressed a gasp. "No Maki!"

Tonton ran towards Maki and tried to stop her, but it was useless. However, the sound of something tearing made Maki froze. Everyone stared at the sky about the roof. A hole was ripping open in the sky. "What is happening?" Tonton gasped.

The teens behind them all stood up and stared at the opening. Something was exiting the hole. Without Hesitation, Maki stood in front of Tonton ready to protect her. Soon she found herself staring into a pair of intense green orbs. Standing in front of her, a man with pearl white skin and black hair walked towards her. He was slightly taller than Maki and had black lines resembling tears down from his eyes to the end of his face. Wearing a broken helmet with a curved horn on the left side of his head, he stopped right in front of her. Maki's heart began to pound in her chest, making her eyes widen. The man just stared at her. The moment seemed to last an eternity to Maki, till he spoke. "You have till midnight tonight to say goodbye, Aizen needs you now." His voice was calm and his face never changed.

Maki nodded, but said nothing. The man nodded, Sonído, and disappeared. Maki remained silent, till Tonton asked. "What did he mean?"

Snapping back into reality, Maki grabbed Tonton's hand, and noticed that the teens were gone. "Come on. Let's ditch school." Maki said cheerfully, trying to decided whether or not she was happy about what the man had said.


	3. Tearfull goodbyes and New beginnings

**Chapter 2**

**Tearful goodbyes and new beginnings**

After ditching the rest of school, Maki and Tonton had gone shopping in town and spent most of the day playing at the park. It was now 10:00 pm and Maki had invited Tonton over. Once they were inside Tonton stopped. "Why are you acting like this?"  
Maki turned around. "Huh?"

Tonton closed they door to the apartment and walked closer to Maki. They were standing in her small living room/kitchen. "Maybe we should sit down." Maki suggested.

Nodding, they sat on a small green sofa. "Maki why are you acting like you're never going to see me again?" Tonton asked.

Maki paused for a moment. "Tonton, I'm sorry. I knew all along that my stay here would be temporary, and I will miss you."

Tonton shook her head. "Maki why do you have to leave?"

Tears began shed from Tonton's eyes. Looking away, Maki suppressed her tears. "We can no longer be friends."

"What?"

"You see, I live for Aizen-sama now. If it wasn't for him I would be dead right now." Maki explained.

"I-I see." Tonton sobbed.

Maki grabbed her friend into a hug. "I will miss you." Tonton cried.

Breaking from the hug, Maki grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here."

Tonton unfolded it and smiled. "It's wonderful."

Maki had drawn Tonton staring out of the window, and had written

"To Tonton, my best friend

-Maki"

Tonton stared at it and gave a faint smile. "I'm glad that we could be friends. Is it ok, if I sleep here tonight?"

Maki nodded. "Yeah."

Maki watched the clock she couldn't sleep. Snoring, Tonton had somehow managed to drift into sleep on the couch. Hearing her peaceful snores, Maki giggled. "You can sleep through anything."

The clock clicked, it was midnight. Maki sighed as she held onto her back. It held some clothing and personal belongings. She didn't know what to expect. Soon she found herself unconsciously fiddling with a necklace she had put on. It was nothing fancy, just a small blue pendent that Tonton had given her as a 17th birthday gift. Maki smiled as she held it gently in her hands. The sounds of ripping made her freeze. An eerie presence entered the room through a hole. It was the man again, his emotions never changing. "It's time."

Maki nodded quickly and walked over to Tonton. Placing her hand on her friend's head she smiled. "Maybe if I had met you earlier." Maki stopped.

A part of her wanted to stay, but that was out of the question. She had only met Aizen for a brief moment, but she knew that his wishes could not be denied. Turning towards the hole and the man, Maki walked towards him. "Ok, let's go." She suppressed tears with a false smile.

"Are you in pain." He asked, emotionless.

Shaking her head, Maki said. "I'm fine."

As she entered the hole, Maki couldn't help but look back. She met a pair of brown eyes. Tonton was awake, and watching her leave. "No! Maki don't go!" She shouted as she ran towards Maki.

Her hands seem to have a will of their own Maki reached out and realized she didn't want to leave. "Tonton!" Maki shouted back.

Unfortunately, the man quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The hole closed, leaving Tonton alone, weeping.

Maki pushed the man. "What the hell!"

He didn't move from her push, only shrugged it off. "Aizen-sama is waiting." He coldly replied.

Finally taking in the surroundings, Maki looked around amazed. She was standing in a sand dune, and the crescent moon glowed brightly in the night sky. In the distance tall trees were bleach white and leafless. "Strange." The man said.

Maki looked at him. "What?"

"The portal lead to Hueco Mundo. Instead of inside Aizen's castle." He calmly stated.

Giving him a confused look, Maki shrugged. "Umm, was that supposed to happen?"

"No."

Maki pouted, angry at his answer. He began to walk forward. "Where are you going?" Maki asked.

"To Aizen-sama." He stated.

He turned around and roughly picked her up. "Hey! What are you doing?" Maki said blushing.

"You're too slow." He responded.

Before Maki could say anything, he Sonído. Maki held in a gasp as the scenery began to pass her by. The intense speed and blur of objects made her feel sick. _ Damn my weak stomach! _Maki scolded in her head.

She unintentionally pushed her head against his chest trying to remain from throwing up. He stopped, making Maki squeak. "What is wrong?" He asked.

Maki could sense how little he cared, so she just muttered. "Nothing."

"You're turning green." He said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh." Maki answered.

She pushed against his chest with her hands. "Put me down for a sec."

He paused for a moment, but obeyed. Rushing towards a near by tree, Maki hid behind it as she released the contents of her stomach. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but she heard his comment. "Disgusting trash."

Flustering, Maki shouted. "Shut up! I can't help that I have a weak stomach."

The man didn't answer. He felt disgusted that he would have to carry her again. Maki began to walk back to him, but once she saw the disgust in his eyes she backed away. "Fine! If I am so filthy than you don't have to deal with me!" She yelled in anger and embarrassment.

"Stop." He said sternly.

Maki ignored him as she ran farther from him. Suddenly the increase pressure of reiatsu appeared above Maki. A huge centipede like hollow landed beside Maki. Shielding her face with her arms, Maki backed away from the hollow. It roared, intent on eating her. It launched its tail at her. Quickly, Maki dodged by jumping backwards. As she tried to move, something grabbed onto her legs. Looking down, she saw that a strange goop was beginning to swallow up her legs. "Not good!" Maki muttered.

The hollow roared and its mouth began to glow. Something grabbed onto Maki and pulled her away. It was the man. "Weak trash." He insulted the hollow.

The monster shot its cero at them, but the man easily deflected it. He then fired his own cero from his fingertips, and the hollow died instantly. Maki stared in amazement. The man placed Maki gently on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Maki nodded. "Wow, that was so cool!"

She jumped up and smiled widely. "I never thought that you could be so strong. I mean that monster's attack didn't even phase you!"

Extending her hand out to him, Maki introduced herself. "My name is Maki Hiroshi!"

The man stared at her, slightly shocked but he then returned to his normal calm face. "Ulquiorra." He simply answered, not taking her hand.

Maki pouted. "You're supposed to shake my hand."

"Why?" he asked, not really caring.

"It's polite to shake someone's hand when you introduce yourself." Maki explained.

Ulquiorra stared at her, thinking how stupid she looked with her hand sticking out. "Mh" He nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"What kind of answer is that?" Maki gasped.

Ulquiorra began to walk away. "Come."

Sighing, Maki ran after him. _What am I getting myself into?!_


	4. demonstration

***HELLO! I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfiction. oh and thanks CrimsonSharpie for giving me my first review for this Fanficiton. I am glad you like it! ^_^*  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Demonstration**

Ulquiorra had decided to carry Maki the rest of the way to save time, and about five hours later they made it to the castle, and to Aizen's room. Ulquiorra placed Maki on her feet and walked inside of the room. Maki paused for a moment. She could sense the high amount of reiatsu in the room. Taking a deep breath, she quickly followed Ulquiorra. Entering a large room, Maki looked forward. She could sense people watching her. "Ah good. I see Ulquiorra-son has arrived with Maki-chan." A voice sung.

Maki looked up to see Aizen sitting on a throne drinking tea. To his left and right two shinigami stood beside him, one with silver hair covering his eyes, and another one that was blind. Aizen smiled as Maki. She could easily see how sinister he looked. Maki never forgot the evil in his eyes "What is up with this weak woman?" A voice shouted.

Maki looked over to see that it belonged to a man with blue hair. He wore an open white jacket revealing his toned body. He had a bone jaw on the right side of his face. "Maki-chan why don't you show everyone the progress you have made. I really wish to see how your powers blossomed." Aizen ordered.

Nodding, Maki quickly stood straight and closed her eyes. "I call upon your power, sing Kurenai!"

Suddenly, forty golden orbs the size of marbles seeped out of Maki's head and wrists. Twenty encircled her head, and ten for each wrist. The orbs began to spin and spin, looking almost like bright halos. "Umm… what should I do?" Maki asked.

Aizen thought for a moment. "Surprise me."

_Great… what should I do?_ Maki thought for a moment, but quickly discovered the answer.

Reaching into her bag she grabbed a piece of paper that she had drawn Tonton on. She placed the paper on the ground and stepped back. "Grant my wish, Kurenai!"

A moment passed, and then suddenly the paper began to move. A hand pushed out from the paper, and the 2D Tonton began to take form. Tonton stood in front of everyone, smiled and bowed. "Interesting, is that all?" Aizen asked.

Maki shook her head. "Umm… from what I believe. Each orb that encircles me has its own power."

Aizen nodded. "Good. Harribel-chan please take Maki to get her new clothes. Everyone is dismissed."

The only other woman in the room stood up and nodded. Maki walked over to her and blushed. Harribel's white jacket barely covered her breasts, and a long collar that covered half of her face. Her short blond hair's bangs slightly covered her eyes. Harribel glanced at Maki and began to walk out of the room. Maki quickly followed behind her.

******

Staring at herself in the mirror. Maki was rather pleased with her new outfit. It fit her just nicely. Wearing a baggy jacket with long sleeves, she smiled at all of the white. Maki didn't mind white, it looked nice on her. the jacket's collar stopped just above her collarbone and hid her necklace. Maki quickly pulled her necklace out so she could see the blue pendent. Another thing she liked was the fact that she wore a black skirt with a pair of tight white pants under them. Maki did a fast spin and watched her skirt twirl around. Freezing, Maki remembered that Harribel was in the room with her. She glanced at her, but luckily Harribel didn't seem to care about how childlike Maki was. "Umm… what now?" Maki asked.

"You will stay in this room, till Aizen-sama summons you." Harribel told her.

She then quickly Sonído out of the room, Maki sighed. "Great, now what?"


	5. A warning and New Fraccion

***HURRAY! Grimmjow finally makes an appearance! You also get to see alittle bit more of Maki's power! Enjoy the chapter!**

**BTW I own MAKI and TONTON! however I do NOT own any of the official Bleach characters*  
**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning and a new Fraccion!**

Ulquiorra stood facing Aizen. "Ah, Ulquiorra-son. I have something good to tell you." Aizen began, "I have decided that Maki-chan will become apart of your fraccion."

Ulquiorra stared at him. "What?"

Aizen smiled. "I need you to keep a close eye on her, and I know her type. As long as she believes she is needed she will remain loyal."

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Oh and one more thing. I should warn you that most likely a lot of strange things will happen with Maki-chan here, so be prepared for anything." Aizen warned him.

Ulquiorra paused for a moment wondering what Aizen meant. "I will protect her Aizen-sama."

Aizen smiled. "Good, you are dismissed. Go and show Maki-chan her new room in your quarters."

"what?" Ulquiorra asked shocked.

"Yes, her new room is going to be right beside yours." Aizen explained.

Ulquiorra returned to his calm face and bowed, then quickly Sonído to get Maki.

"So…bored…" Maki complained.

Lying on a sofa, Maki tried to sleep but it was useless. Bolting up, Maki decided she would explore the castle. She slowly cracked the door open and looked around. No one was in sight, which made her smile. Maki dashed out of the room and down the hallway. She gasped, seeing the endless white walls. _What's with all the white? There's no way I am going to be able to explore the entire castle!_

Bending down, Maki had an idea. She closed her eyes and a small golden orb seeped out of her left wrist. Placing her hand on each on her shoes she said. "Grant my wish, Kurenai."

A poof of smoke surrounded her shoes, and she stood up. A pair of small wings appeared on each shoe. "Good, now I can walk faster." Maki whispered, getting the idea from watching Sonído.

Maki dashed towards the end of the hallway, and watched as the walls turned into blurs. _Wow this is really cool-_

BAM!

"Ow." Maki moaned.

She had lost focus and ran into the wall at the end of the hallway. Maki rubbed her head, and heard another moan. Looking under her, she saw she was sitting on a man. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Maki gasped and jumped off him.

It was the man with blue hair. "What the hell!" He roared.

Stepping back, Maki rubbed her head. "I didn't mean to run into you."

The man growled. "Shut up stupid woman."

Maki's blood boiled. "You know what! You shut up!"

The man grumbled. "Oh, nice come back."

" You're an asshole." Maki said.

Swinging her leg back, she kicked him in the shin. Unfortunately, her shoes still had wings, which made her kick a lot stronger. The man grabbed his leg and rubbed it. "You bitch."

"Erm…" Maki whispered, and quickly ran the opposite way.

"Get back here!" He roared after her.

Running as fast as she could, Maki could feel the man's reiatsu right behind her. A wall appeared ahead of her, so Maki landed against the wall. She then pushed against it and jumped towards the man. She flew right above him, and stuck her tongue out at him. Looking at his face, Maki saw the blind furry in his eyes. Squeaking, Maki dashed down the hallway away from him. Only one thought went through her mind, how much fun she was having. Maki skidded to a stop and waited for the man to stop in front of her. "Giving up?" He growled.

Maki smiled. "You're fun."

He stared at her, slightly shocked at her response. "My name is Maki Hiroshi." She smiled extending her hand.

He stared at her hand. "What are you doing?"

Maki gasped. "Does no one know to shake hands when introducing yourself!"

" Relax woman" He muttered.

Maki waited. "Well are you going to tell me your name?"

"I don't know." He grinned.

Maki crossed her arms. "You have to tell me your name!"

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do cutie?" He said sinisterly.

Maki blushed at his remark, but then grinned. "Well then I'll have to call you Blue berry-kun!"

His eyes seemed to pop from his face. "What?!"

Maki giggled. "Don't be so mad… Blue Berry-kun!"

He growled and punched the wall besides Maki, making her jump. "Grimmjow."

Smiling, Maki said back. " That's a cool name!"

"Sure." Grimmjow said.

Maki bounced with excitement. "Hey! Can we fight!"

Grimmjow stared at her, and started to laugh. "Fight, with you?"

Maki frowned. "I bet you're just scared, cause I am so awesome!"

Grimmjow patted her on the head. "You're interesting," his reiatsu began to spark up. "Sure."

Grimmjow then punched at Maki. She simply ducked and swung her fist as his side. Grimmjow blocked her fist and grabbed her wrist. Then he threw her across the room. Landing, Maki took her battle stance. "Wow!" She said in amazement.

"What are you doing?" A voice echoed.

Grimmjow froze, and stood straight. "Well, if it isn't Ulquiorra."

Maki looked behind her, to see him. "I would appreciate if you didn't attack my new fraccion."

Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically. "This little girl is your fraccion!"

Maki stomped her foot. "Shut up! I am not a little girl Grimmjow."

Seeing her stomp her foot, Grimmjow laughed harder. "Nya!" Maki shouted.

Ulquiorra placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come."

Maki sighed and nodded. "Ok, erm… master?"

"Master!" Grimmjow continued to laugh.

Maki tilted her head, not understanding that his mind was in the gutter. "Grimmjow cease your laughter and leave." Ulquiorra commanded.

Grimmjow stopped laughing and responded. "Yes…master." he chuckled as he walked away.

"Why is he laughing Master?" Maki asked.

Sighing, Ulquiorra said. "Call me Ulquiorra-sama."

Maki smiled and nodded. "Ok Ulquiorra-sama."


	6. Man eating Floor!

***Ermm... hope you all are emjoying my fanfiction!***

**Chapter 5**

**Man eating floor?!**

Maki placed a picture frame on her dresser. Setting up her things, Maki was inside of her new room. She couldn't get over the fact that it was right besides Ulquiorra, and connected by a door! Maki sighed as she stared at the picture. It was of Tonton and herself. She remembered taking the picture during summer vacation. Looking away, Maki grabbed her notebook and a pencil from her bag. Lying on the bed, Maki began to draw the scenery she had seen when she first arrived in Hueco Mundo. She couldn't forget how beautiful the moon glowed in the sky, and how the stars around it. Blushing, Maki couldn't help but think how incredible Ulquiorra looked under the light of the moon. Maki looked back at her paper and held in a gasp. Without her content, she had drawn Ulquiorra standing on one of the sand dunes looking at the moon. Maki exhauled and looked up. Ulquiorra was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" He asked with little interest.

Maki quickly closed her notebook and answered. "I was drawing."

"Hm." he answered and exited the room.

Standing up, Maki ran after him. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"I am going out for a mission." He stated.

"Can I come?" Maki asked.

"No."

"Please! I am your fraccion, and I am suppose to help you!" Maki begged.

"No."

"Can I explore the castle?"

"No."

"WHAT!" Maki cried.

Ulquiorra's face didn't change. "Be back before dark, and don't get into trouble."

"Hurray!" Maki giggled. "Thank you Ulquiorra-sama!"

Maki hugged him, not realizing how shocked Ulquiorra was. Maki always hugged people for almost every reason she could think of, greeting a person, saying goodbye, saying thanks, and so on. The hug only lasted a moment, and then Maki broke from it and ran out of her room. Ulquiorra remained silent and stunned in his room. He felt strangely warm and happy. Suppressing a smile, he pushed his hands into his pockets and Sonído away.

Maki was running down the hallway determined to explore more of the castle today. Her shoes already had tiny wings on them, so she could walk faster. Running down the hallway, Maki smelt something. She stopped and realized how hungry she was. Following the smell, Maki found herself in a large kitchen. A man with dark brown skin and black dread locks wearing white glasses and a robe was making tea. Maki realized it was the blind man she had seen before. He paused for a moment, and then continued to pour the finished tea into a cup. Maki's stomach growled. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked.

Maki almost gasped, shocked from his sudden voice. But, she quickly answered. "Y-yes."

The man walked over and opened a fridge. He held an apple and tossed it to Maki. "Thanks!" She said with a huge grin.

Glancing over, Maki noticed a table. She moved over to sit down. The man sat across from her. After taking a few bites, Maki began to feel nervous. "Umm… My name's Maki Hiroshi." She tried to be polite.

He took a sip of his tea and answered. "I know."

"Oh…" Maki looked away.

She felt odd, his lifeless stare from his eyes. "Erm… what's your name?" she asked.

He took another sip of his tea, and ignored her. "Oh, there you are Tosen." A voice called.

Maki looked over to see it was the man with silver hair. He wore a large grin, and a white robe as well. " Oh, I see our lovely new guest is keeping you company." He smiled.

"What is it Ichimaru?" Tosen asked.

"Ah yes, Aizen wishes to see us." Ichimaru explained.

Tosen placed his cup down and followed Ichimaru out of the room. Maki pouted as she finished the apple. "What a jerk."

Maki wondered around the castle for hours, not willingly. She was hopelessly lost. Turning a corner, Maki rammed into something. "Ow! Who put a wall here-"

Maki looked up to see Grimmjow. "Look where you are going."

"Well I can't help it if you look like a frikin wall!" Maki pouted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked impatiently.

Maki looked around. "I have no idea. Erm… I'm lost."

Grimmjow looked at her and started to laugh. "Oh my god, are you serious?!"

"Laugh it up!" She mumbled.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sure, sure."

"Hey what time is it?" Maki asked.

"I don't know. It's dark." He answered.

Maki slapped her head." No! Ugh! Why god!"

She dropped to her knees, looking defeated. "What is your problem?"

"I was suppose to be back in my room by night time. Now Ulquiorra-sama is going to be sad." Maki moped.

Grimmjow said nothing, just confused at her actions. "Why do you care?"

"I'm his fraccion! I need to obey him!" Maki cried.

"You do realize that you are his first fraccion ever." Grimmjow pointed out.

"That makes it worse!" Maki sobbed.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "Then go back to your room."

"I can't I'm lost."

He sighed and punched her on the head. "Ow." Maki moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Stop crying woman, it's annoying" Grimmjow growled. "I'll take you back to your room."

Maki smiled. "Thanks Grimmjow!"

She quickly hugged him, making his tense up. "umm, what are you doing?"

"Thanking you!" Maki cheerfully answered.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." Grimmjow said.

Maki released him and stared at him. Then it hit her across the face making her blush. "Y-you idiot! Not like that!"

"Took ya long enough to realize what I meant." He said with an evil smile.

Maki backed into the middle of the hallway. "Grimmjow why do you have your mind so deep in the gutter! It's disgus-" Maki stopped.

"So what?" Grimmjow growled.

Looking down, Maki screamed. "The floor is eating me!"

The floor was swallowing her up. Maki was being pulled like she was standing in sinking sand. "Holy shit. You're not kidding." Grimmjow stated.

"Well do something!" Maki screamed.

She was already down to her stomach. Grimmjow walked over and grabbed her hand. "What the hell!" He shouted.

The floor spread to him and he began to sink even faster than Maki. "Crap!" He roared as he went under.

Maki's head and arm remained outside but she was sinking quickly. Her heart began to pound in her throat and the only thing that popped into her head she screamed. "Ulquiorra-sama!"

Ulquiorra stretched his arms. The mission was a success, but he was exhausted. He was heading towards his room when he heard a distant scream. "Ulquiorra-sama!"

It was Maki. Quickly he used Sonído to get closer to the scream. He was in the southern hallway, and was shocked at what he saw; the floor was swallowing up Maki. "Ulquiorra-sama!" She screamed seeing him.

Ulquiorra dashed towards her, as fast as he could. The only thing out of the floor was Maki's hand. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled. Her head began to appear again, but suddenly the floor around him began to swallow him up as well. "What?" He gasped.

Then darkness engulfed him as he was swallowed whole.

****************************

**Maki- Holy Cow! What's gonna happen to Grimmjow, Ulquiorra-sama and me?!**

**Grimmjow- i still can't believe you hugged Ulquiorra, and lived...**

**Ulquiorra- ....**

**Maki- erm... what's so bad about hugs? They are so cool, and I love to give them!**

**Ulquiorra-....**

**Grimmjow- well i love hugs too. Maybe next time I get one from ya, I'll do a little bit more.**

**Maki-.... HEY! You pervert! I should kick your butt!**

**Grimmjow- Can you even curse?**

**Ulquiorra-....**

**Maki- Why do I need to swear?! ANYWAY! Find out next chapter what will happen!_**

**Ulquiorra- who are you talking too?!**

***lol, can't help myself v_v*  
**


	7. Flower Power!

**Chapter 6**

**Flower Power!**

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground. Looking around, he noticed that he was located in a very large garden. _I don't remember this place being here?_ He wondered how long the garden had been under the castle. The sound of screams broke his trail of thoughts, and he dashed towards the screams. "Ulquiorra-sama!" Maki screamed.

Running through the dense vegetation, Ulquiorra stopped in front of a large plant. Maki was at the base of the plant. She was being entangled in long, slimy vines that looked like tentacles. Enwrapping her, the slimy vines wrapped around her legs, arms, and stomach. Some of the vines even went under her shirt, tighter around her body. "U-Ulquiorra-sama." Maki stuttered, as the slime dripped down her back.

"G-get them off me." She forced out, while she shivered.

Shocked, Ulquiorra stared for a moment at what he saw. One of the vines began to slither up her pant's leg. "Ulquiorra-sama help me already!" She screeched.

Hearing her, Ulquiorra came back into reality and pulled out his sword. Slashing at the vines, he cut her free. Maki dropped onto the floor covered in slime. "G-gross." She muttered.

"Are you alright?" Ulquiorra returned back to his normal self.

Giving a slight nod, Maki answered. "Y-yes."

_Disgusting._ Ulquiorra thought as she tried to wipe the slime off. "Can you stand?" He asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to carry Maki.

Maki nodded. "Y-yeah."

Finally able to relax, Maki looked around. "Where are we?"

"Don't know. Come on let's get out."

Ulquiorra began to walk away, when Maki shouted. "Wait! We have to find Grimmjow! He got swallowed up too."

"No."

Maki shook her head. "I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama, but I can't abandon my friends!"

Ulquiorra grabbed her arm, but she slipped through because of the slime. "I am going to find him!" Maki shouted.

Walking about ten feet away, a giant flower popped in front of Maki. Before Ulquiorra could do anything, the plant sprayed Maki. Shooting a cero, Ulquiorra killed the flower. He dashed to her. "Are you alright?!"

Maki didn't answer. "Answer." He said impatiently.

POOF!

A strange flower popped out of the top of her head making Ulquiorra gasp. Slowly, she turned to face him. Her face was blushing a dark red, as she walked closer to him. Ulquiorra didn't move, and Maki was now inches away from his face. She continued to move closer to him. Stunned, Ulquiorra dropped onto his back. Maki hunched over him, bring her face closer to him. "I love you." She whispered.

Before he could say anything, Maki pressed her lips against his. They were warm and soft against Ulquiorra's. _What is this? It feels nice._ He thought but pushed her off. _No, weak trash feel like this._

Sitting back up, Maki groaned. "P-please Ulquiorra-sama." She was sweating.

She looked like she was about to faint from the lack of contact. Sighing, Ulquiorra hugged Maki. Smiling, Maki gently hugged his back. The hug was different than the other one Maki had given. The first was quick and somewhat sweet, making him wanting more. But this hug was different. It was calming and was warm. He could smell her sweet vanilla scent, and he hated that he liked it. Ulquiorra pushed her away and stood up. Maki quickly stood up beside him and smiled. "I love you."

Ulquiorra shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hm."

He began to walk away. Torn between disgust and strange warmth, Ulquiorra wanted to break her neck. _No, I must not harm her. She is a tool to be used by Aizen and nothing else. But…_ He could still feel the warmth of her lips._ No._

Maki quickly chased after him, but a slimy tentacle grabbed her leg. "Ulquiorra-sama!" She shrieked.

Pulling out his sword, Ulquiorra ran after her. The vine swung her in the air and stopped above a flower. Slowly, the middle of the flower opened, revealing large teeth. "Shit." Ulquiorra muttered as he ceroed a vine lashing out at him.

The plant monster lowered Maki closer to its mouth. Trying to cero the flower, a huge horde of vines surrounded him. "Get out of my way trash." He stated calmly.

When he broke free of the vines, Maki was dropped towards the mouth. "No!" He whispered.

A blue blur grabbed Maki and landed beside Ulquiorra. It was Grimmjow! Ulquiorra took this chance to fire a power cero at the flower, making direct contact. The plant hissed before wilting away. Sighing, Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow and almost gasped. Both Grimmjow and Maki had flowers growing on their heads. Ulquiorra backed away, hoping he was wrong. He wasn't. Tackling him, Grimmjow and Maki hugged Ulquiorra. "I love you." They both said.

"Get off me." Ulquiorra said in anger.

They both ignored him, and Grimmjow started to strip Ulquiorra's jacket off. A vein practically popped out of his head, as Ulquiorra ripped the flower from Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow was completely silent for a moment, and then started screaming as he grabbed his head. "You bastard! That fucking hurt!"

Ulquiorra ignored him, and whacked Maki on the head passing her out. He swung her over his shoulder. "What the hell?! She gets knocked out, and I get my fucking brain torn out!" Grimmjow roared.

" Pathetic, like I would want to carry trash like you around." He said in a smug tone.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow growled.

"Disgusting, just talking with you hurts my head." Ulquiorra muttered while he rubbed his head.

"You fucking emo dick." Grimmjow shouted.

Ulquiorra ignored him and started to walk towards a door in the distance.

*****

Bowing, Ulquiorra was in Aizen's room. He had managed to find a way out of the underground garden and placed Maki in her room. "Aizen-sama, last night I discovered a strange underground garden beneath the castle." He reported.

Aizen nodded with a small smile. "Yes. I figured something like this would happen. Remember, weird things will happen now that Maki is around."

"Why?"

"I am not too sure myself. Perhaps it has something to do with her powers." Aizen answered.

"Well, how is she behaving?" He asked.

Ulquiorra nodded and reported. "She is rambunctious and acts childish."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Do you hate her?"

Pausing for a moment, Ulquiorra didn't answered. "It's alright. Ulquiorra-san," Aizen interrupted his thought. "You may leave."

Ulquiorra quickly Sonído out of the room. _Do I hate her? Of course. She is childish and is an idiot. She's nothing but trash. But…_ A part of him felt happy around her. He felt good, and he wanted to destroy her because of that. Ulquiorra walked into his room. POOF!

A plant appeared above him and sprayed him. Quickly, he sliced it with his sword._ Crap. What now?_

*********

Maki yawned. She was lying on her bed. "How did I get here?"

Instantly she remembered what happened, her face turned red. She had kissed Ulquiorra. It was so strange, after she got sprayed with the flower it was like her body was acting on its own accord. Maki remembered being so at peace and happy. She could feel the coolness of Ulquiorra's lips against hers. "Crap! He's going to kill me." Maki squeaked.

POOF

The sound of something spaying and a sword slicing, made Maki run into Ulquiorra's room. "Ulquiorra-sama what's wrong?!"

Her eyes almost jumped out of her head. A tiny pink flower grew out of Ulquiorra's head. He slowly turned to her. His face had a light peach to it. _Is he blushing?!_

Ulquiorra walked towards her, and grabbed Maki's arm. Pulling her to the bed, she pushed against him. "S-stop." She begged, turning red.

Maki remembered how his lips felt, was he going to kiss her? Ulquiorra pushed Maki onto the bed, and he sat beside her. Embracing her in a hug, Ulquiorra made Maki lay down beside him. _He feels so soft, and he's so gentle._ Maki thought in surprise.

Ulquiorra pulled her closer to him, and rest his head against the top of hers. He smelt her vanilla scent, and smiled. "I-I, love you." His voice was so quiet that Maki barely heard him.

Maki rested her head against his neck and blushed. "I love you too."

**Maki- Erm....**

**Ulquiorra- ...**

**Grimmjow- I want a kiss from Maki!**

**Maki- As if I'd give you one!**

**Grimmjow- Oh I forgot, you're too childish for my tastes.**

**Maki- Shut up you meany!**

**Grimmjow- see. I am shocked. I always thought Ulquiorra was either gay or a woman.**

**Maki- NO HE ISN'T!**

**Grimmjow- You know?**

**Maki- *GASP***

**Ulquiorra- *Ceros Grimmjow***

**Grimmjow- What the hell?!**

**Ulquiorra- trash**

**Maki- *Still shocked and blushing* UGH!**

**find out what happens in the next chapter! Oh btw REVIEW PLEASE _  
**


	8. Amaterasu

**Thanks Kiddy-Cookie-Chan for my second review ^_^ I am glad you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Amaterasu**

Tonton seemed to have wondered around Katakura town ever since that early morning. She felt strangely empty without Maki. Holding onto the drawing Maki had made, Tonton dropped to her knees. _Why did you heave to leave?_ Tears trickled from her eyes. **"Do you wish to saver her?" **a voice asked.

Tonton gasped. The voice echoed past her, sounding like the voice of an angel. She looked around but no one was around. "Who is it?" Tonton asked.

"**Answer the question child. Do you wish to save Maki!" **the voice shouted in annoyance.

"YES!" Tonton screamed.

A strange wind engulfed her, and the world turned black.

_Staring at her hands, Tonton realized she was standing in a palace. It was an elegant Japanese dynasty castle. Many scroll paintings covered the wall. In front of Tonton a strange looking woman sat in a throne. She had long flowing golden hair and bright red snake eyes. __**"You are the one destined to wield me."**_

_The woman stood up, easily towering a foot above Tonton. She had a thin long fingers and legs. She wore robes that royalty wore, filled with bright colors and amazing designs. Walking towards Tonton, the woman began to speak again. __**"Say my name child."**_

_Tonton was shocked, but a strange thought entered her head. A name. "Your name is __**Amaterasu**__." _

_The woman smiled. "__**Good. Now it's time to wake up.**_ _**Find Kisuke Urahara**__."_

_*****_

Tonton jolted up. She was lying on a mad covered in a thin sheet. Looking around, she saw she was inside of a house. "Thank goodness. You're awake." A voice announced.

Eeking, Tonton jumped up. "It's ok. You're fine." the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Tonton asked.

"Kisuke Urahara" He introduced himself.

"Kisuke Urahara?!" Tonton gasped.

Urahara tilted his head. "Yes?"

"Please you have to help me! I was supposed to find you. Amaterasu told me to!" Tonton shouted.

"Why do you need me?" He asked curiously.

"I-I'm not sure. But I think you can help me save my friend from a man named Aizen!" Tonton explained.

Urahara nodded. "I see. Is your friend Maki Hiroshi by any chance?"

Tonton nodded. Urahara turned around. "Come with me."

"Why?"

"It's time for you to know what is happening." He informed her.

*****

Sitting at a table, Tonton looked at each person. Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Chad Sado, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and a woman by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto. Urahara just finished explaining. "So, they are shinigami, Quincy, and those two have unique abilities?" Tonton repeated.

"The 'Soul Society' is where the spirits go, and the man named Aizen was once a captain there. He is now creating arrancar, in the hopes to destroy the 'Soul Society', correct?"

Urahara nodded. "And, what am I?" Tonton asked.

She felt different than she had felt before. Still having this empty feeling, Tonton also attained a strange feeling in her chest. She felt like she could do anything. "Your body has turned into a spirit, which means only a few can see you, and that you can enter both the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Urahara informed her.

Tonton stood up, and breathed. "I want to save my friend. Please train me!"

Ichigo smiled. "Tonton Chicora. I remember you. We will help you find Maki."

Tonton slightly blushed as Ichigo's words. "T-thanks."

"Come let's see your power." Urahara said heading out of the room.

******

Tonton gasped at the shop's basement. It was a huge cave like arena. Trying to stay focused, Tonton stood still and closed her eyes. The words of what she needed to say poured in her head. "Shine across the emerald palace **Amaterasu!**"

A bright light glowed around her, and a sword appeared. It was a long and thin broad sword. Tonton grabbed its hilt and lifted it up. It felt light and comfy in her grasp. "This is my power?" She said in amazement.

"Good job Tonton-chan!" Orihime cheered.

Tonton smiled. "Yeah, I really did-"

Her words slurred and everything felt dizzy and dark. Tonton collapsed, unable to keep consciousness.

"_Oi, who's the new girl?" A girl asked._

_Tonton was sitting in her desk in class. Glancing over, Tonton looked at the girl with white hair. "I dunno but she has really cool hair." She said in amazement. _

_The new girl was standing alone looking out of the window. She seemed to be staring at something, and ignored everything else. "I tried to talk with her but she's kind of weird." Another girl informed Tonton._

_Smiling, Tonton walked towards the girl. She extended her hand out. "Hi, my name is Tonton Chicora."_

_The girl seemed somewhat surprised, but ignored her. "Come on. I don't bite." Tonton insisted._

_Looking back at her hand, the girl sighed. "What are you doing?"_

_Tonton tilted her head. "Umm… you're supposed to shake my hand, and tell me your name."_

"_Erm…why?"_

"_Cause it's polite." Tonton answered._

_The girl paused for a moment but took Tonton's hand. "Maki Hiroshi."_

_Tonton giggled. "That's a nice name. So, how did you end up in this town?"_

_Maki smiled as Tonton began to speak more and more._

Tonton opened her eyes and moaned. "Hey you ok Tonton-chan?" Rukia asked.

Rubbing her head, Tonton gave a slight nod. "Good! Cause you better get ready for school!"

Rukia gave her the school uniform, and exited the room. Tonton squeezed her clothes in her arms, trying to relax. The dream of when she first met Maki made her sad. Shaking her head, Tonton quickly stripped her clothes and changed into the uniform.

* * *

**Tonon- MAKI! *Tackle hug***

**Maki- TONTON! *Hugs back***

**Grimmjow- Who the hell is that?!**

**Maki- My BF of course!**

**Grimmjow- great another annoying girl.**

**Tonton & Maki- *Death Glares***

**Grimmjow- erm....**

**Ulquiorra- Find out what happens next chapter *Sighs***

**Tonton- OMG! Who are all these hot guys!_  
**


	9. Weak Trash

**YEAH! CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!_ thanks setokaibagirl749! For my third review! Oh and don't worry, my mind is in the gutter too. v_v ANYWAYS! Here is chapter 8. Oh also I have hit 10,000 words! SWEET!^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Weak Trash**

During the entire night, Ulquiorra hadn't slept for a moment. His mind was in chaos. Debating whether or not to strangle Maki in her sleep or snuggle closer to her. _Why the hell am I lying with such filth? With such trash. She's so weak._

Ulquiorra was trying to remove the plant on his head, by surging all of his reiatsu at the tip of his head. After a few hours the small pink plant began to wilt and die. Taking his change, Ulquiorra ripped the dying flower off and tossed it onto the ground. Maki moaned at his sudden movement, making him freeze. A moment passed, and Maki hugged his arm tighter against herself. Ulquiorra sighed. _Maybe I should just try and sleep with Ma- NO! I can't she's trash and such things are against __arrancar__ ways!_

Ulquiorra pulled his arm away and stood off the bed. "Ulquiorra." Maki mumbled.

Stopping, Ulquiorra turned to face Maki. _Is she dreaming about me?_

He leaned in closer to her and listened, hoping to hear more. "Marshmallow." She mumbled again, and began to nibble on his pillow.

_What a child._ He thought with a smile on his face.

Shocked at his own reaction, Ulquiorra quickly stopped smiling._ This is bad. I'll have to speak with Aizen-sama about this._

******

Yawning, Maki stretched her arms. "Man, I slept good."

Opening her eyes, Maki eeked. _Oh, I forgot I slept…with…Ulquiorra-sama…_

She looked around to see if Ulquiorra was anywhere. "He's gone."

Instantly she blushed, remembering what he had said to her, and what she said to him! _Crap! Something bad is going to happen. I just know it!_

Maki sighed and smiled. _But… It was nice having him hold me. He felt so nice against my body._

Maki recalled his cold touch that felt amazingly great against her warmth. Jumping out of bed, Maki got an idea. "I'll give him a drawing!"

She ran into her room and ripped her sketch of Ulquiorra in the desert out of her sketchbook. Maki examined it. This was easily her most favorite drawing, besides of Tonton. Of course! _I hope he'll like it._ She thought while giggling.

Maki didn't need to change, since she was still wearing her clothing from the previous day. Quickly she used Kurenai to morph wings onto her shoes to make her use Sonído. She could easily sense Ulquiorra's reiatsu in Aizen's room. Maki dashed towards him. She skidded to a stop in front of the closed door. Not helping it, Maki could over hear what Aizen and Ulquiorra were saying. "Please Aizen-sama reconsider. I am sure that someone else can watch her." Ulquiorra asked.

"What, is she annoying you so much? I bet you can't stand her, correct?" Aizen sung.

"Yes, but she is weak trash. I am always saving her. That trash is weaker than any fraccion I have ever seen." Ulquiorra responded coldly.

Maki's eyes widened. "Weak?"

She couldn't believe Ulquiorra was saying that. The last time someone said that to her, it was her older brother.

**Flashback**

"Is this all you can do?" A man with black hair shouted in anger.

Maki squinted as he began to hit her over and over again. Blood began to stain Maki's face, as her older brother continued to punch her. Maki dropped to her knees and covered her face. "I-I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Her brother picked Maki up by her hair, and growled. "I can't believe that such a weak maggot like you got such a power!"

**Flashback end**

Maki growled, and her reiatsu intensified. Alerting to her presence, Aizen smiled while Ulquiorra looked over at the door. His same face showing. "Well then. Let's see if Maki-chan can't prove herself to you Ulquiorra-san." Aizen announced.

Maki slammed the doors opened and walked towards Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra-sama I am going to kick you ass."

He was slightly surprised at Maki's sudden swearing, but he stood his ground. "Trash will not win against me."

"Grant my wish Kurenai!" Maki shouted as the golden orbs spiraled around her head and wrists.

Instantly, Maki's left arm began to change into a grey color and transform into a long katana. Flash stepping, Maki disappeared and the reappeared. She swung her arm against Ulquiorra's face. Shocked at her intense speed, Ulquiorra moved to the opposite side, trying to avoid her hit. Maki landed behind him and grinned. A trickle of blood oozed out of a newly formed cut on Ulquiorra's cheek. Unsheathing his sword, he quickly used Sonído to appear above Maki. He swung his sword vertically at her, and a loud metallic crashing sound echoed from his sword meeting her blade arm. Ulquiorra quickly kicked at Maki hitting her shoulder. Skidding across the floor, Maki stopped and took her stance. A beam of light raced towards her, as Ulquiorra shot a cero at her. Maki quickly put her hands out, and they formed a large shield. The cero hit the shield and was deflected. Separating her hands, Maki removed her shield. Once she did, a shining metal sword swung horizontally at her head. Dodging, Maki ducked under the sword and extended her arm out. It quickly transformed into an ax. She lunged out and swung her ax at Ulquiorra. He effortlessly grabbed her arm and tossed her over his shoulder and across the room. Maki landed on her feet, and her arm transformed into a bow. She shot an arrow of her reiatsu at him. Ulquiorra shot a cero at the arrow, which canceled the attack. Grunting, Maki was hit across the face by Ulquiorra's fist. Maki sighed. She would've enjoyed this fight, if it wasn't for the fact that he had insulted her!_ How dare he think of me as nothing but weak filth!_ Maki thought in anger as she wiped the blood from her face.

Blocking his blade, Ulquiorra kicked Maki in the stomach, and punched her face again. Maki hit against a wall, and Ulquiorra grabbed her neck. "Give up. Trash can't beat me." He ordered.

Maki moaned, and noticed that a piece of paper lied on the ground about ten feet away from them. _My drawing!_ She smiled, knowing what to do. "Shut up, Ulquiorra-sama."

She then head-butted, making contact with his face. Releasing her, Maki took her chance. "Grant my wish Kurenai!" She roared.

The piece of paper glowed and a hand emerged from the paper. It pushed up against the ground and another hand appeared out of the paper. The drawing of Ulquiorra materialized from the paper and stood by Maki's side. Smiling, Maki took a battle stance. She expected the drawing of Ulquiorra to do the same instead he smiled and hugged Maki. "MASTER!" He cheered.

Sighing, she looked away embarrassed. "Darn that side effect."

Aizen slightly chuckled. "Well, that's interesting."

He was impressed with Maki. She was improving. Before, she could hardly use her power, and now she could easily use it in combat. He did not expect her to show such improvements. Getting annoyed, Maki shouted. "Ulquiorra-kun. Please stop hugging me and get ready to help me fight!"

The drawing nodded and released her. _Wow. So that's how Ulquiorra looks like when he is really happy…Creepy._

Snapping back into reality, Maki was determined to Maki Ulquiorra regret calling her weak. The fake Ulquiorra held his sword and Maki's left arm transformed into a katana. "You better give it your all!" Maki announced.

She began to dash at Ulquiorra, making him sigh. "Very well, if you want that."

Everything happened so fast. The drawing of Ulquiorra's head hit the floor, being separated from its body. Maki was on the ground, and Ulquiorra was restraining her. He had flawlessly defeated her without breaking a sweat. Leaning his head over her ear, Ulquiorra whispered. "Weak trash doesn't deserve to exist."

Maki paled._ Those were the last words he said to me._

**Flashback**

Maki leaned against a tree, panting as she hid. "You're so weak! It's almost unbearable. I can't believe you instead of me received those powers!" Her older brother yelled.

She froze. He stood beside her. Her brother had found her easily. "Weak trash doesn't deserve to exist." He muttered before stabbing his sword at Maki.

**Flashback end**

Ulquiorra squeezed Maki's wrist tighter, hoping to hear her squeal in pain. Nothing. He lifted an eyebrow wondering what was going to happen. Then her reiatsu spiked up, and its tremendous force hit against Ulquiorra. He protected his face against the blast, but he was knocked against a wall. Slowly rising, Maki turned to face Ulquiorra. "You think I am weak trash, ne?" Her voice sounded cold and sent shivers down Ulquiorra's spine.

_What is this feeling? Am I afraid?_ Ulquiorra thought in disbelief.

Then he noticed something different about Maki. Her once bright pink eyes, turned into a bloody crimson color, and her hair changed into a jet black. "Who are you." Ulquiorra demanded.

Maki grinned deviously. " I won't tell my name to a dead man."

With that said, Ulquiorra's body was engulfed in unimaginable pain that was like his skin being stripped off his bones. _What the hell is happening?!_

He was jolted back into reality, when he began to cough up blood. Shocked, Ulquiorra realized that he had never moved from his spot and that Maki never touched him. "What did you do to me?" He panted.

"Oh, I didn't do anything to you." Maki giggled.

Eyes widening, he realized that it was just Maki's reiatsu being unleashed against him. Maki stood in front of him and bent down. "I'm gonna kill ya." she sung.

Reaching her hand towards his head, she froze. Ulquiorra stared at her, with fear in his eyes. Maki sighed. "I guess Maki is more loyal to you than me."

Ulquiorra was confused by what she meant. Maki bent over to his ear and whispered. "Wanna know why?" She paused. "She loves you."

Ulquiorra suppressed a gasp, and Maki lifted her head back up. "But that can only protect you for so long. Next time we meet I'll ripped your head off." She warned him.

Her red eyes faded into a light pink and her hair changed into snow white. Maki returned to normal, and wobbled. She felt dizzy and sick. Suddenly she fell over, and Ulquiorra barely caught her. He felt sore and almost unable to move. "That's why I want her." Aizen began. "She is so powerful it's almost unbelievable. What you met was Maki's true form. That was Kurenai Yamamoto. The very first shinigami."

Ulquiorra listened to Aizen as he stared at Maki, amazed. "Take her to her room…oh! And another thing. Maki is only going to get stronger. I bet soon that she will be more powerful than you, Ulquiorra-san. An even me." Aizen paused. "That's why it's important that she becomes loyal to me. Ulquiorra-san create a bond with her, and she will be my most powerful weapon."

Giving a slight nod, Ulquiorra pulled Maki over his shoulder. "I understand Aizen-sama."

Then he quickly left the room, unable to use Sonído from fighting 'Maki'.

*****

_Maki stood in a huge room. It was mostly empty except for the various paintings that covered the white walls. Examining each of them, Maki stood in front of a painting of herself. The only difference was that she had black hair and red eyes. "Hello Maki-san." The painting spoke._

_Maki didn't eek from shock. She new it could talk. "I can't believe he thought of me that way." Maki sobbed._

_The painting's hand emerged from the painting and wiped a tear from Maki's cheek. "It's ok. He is just a puppet, nothing more." It tried to comfort her._

_Maki shook her head. "I know that, but I want to save him Kurenai."_

_The painting sighed. "Geeze, you always know how to pick them." _

_Kurenai materialized beside Maki. "At least with your last crush he wasn't so emo."_

_Maki giggled. "Last time I loved someone, I was eight years old."_

_Kurenai shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose the older ya get the more complicated things get." She paused and grabbed Maki's hand. "But seriously. Be careful. He may obey Aizen, but who knows how long we can use Aizen as a shield."_

_Maki tilted her head. "What do you mean?"_

_Kurenai sighed. "Sheesh, I mean that soon Aizen will reveal what he has in store for you. And that will lead to a lot of trouble for you."_

_Maki nodded. "I understand, but I really want to save Ulquiorra-sama!"_

_Backing away, Kurenai rubbed the back of her head. "You're so innocent, and naïve. I guess I'll have to do as you wish." Kurenai hugged Maki. "You're my favorite reincarnation! I can't bare to say no to you"_

_Maki smiled. "Thanks Kurenai. you're my favorite…erm… ghost?"_

_Kurenai sighed and ruffled Maki's hair. "I told you! I am your past life…Nevermind. You have to wake up soon."_

_Snapping her fingers, Kurenai broke the mental chain connecting Maki to her mind. Forcing her awake._

_

* * *

_**Kurenai- SWEET! I made my apearrance! YAY! *punches Grimmjow*  
**

**Maki- I'm sorry Grimmjow! She likes to be violent. **

**Grimmjow- That Bitc*Maki covers his mouth***

**Maki- no swearing!**

**Kurenai- Yeah! You bastard!**

**Maki- EEK! NO! *Covers her ears***

**Grimmjow- *laughs* Now! Where was I? BITCH! *pointing at Kurenai***

**Kurenai- *Evil grin***

**Grimmjow- What are you going? *Turns pale***

**Kurenai- *points a plant at Grimmjow* (Note plant from Chapter 6)**

**SPRAYS!**

**Grimmjow- You ugly witc....* A flower grows* I love you! *Glomps Ulquiorra***

**Ulquiorra- why do you always pick me!?!**

**Kurenai- Erm... I wonder why too?**

**Maki- Not listening! *Still covering her ears***

**Kurenai- Maybe he's ga *Maki covers Kurenai's mouth***

**Maki- Find out what happens in chapter 9!**

**Ulquiorra- GET HIM OFF ME!**

***END*  
**


	10. Slightly filling our empty hearts

**Hurray! Chapter 9...hehe writing at night and in the morning is amazing _ Thanks MegzeMoth! Here's the chapter that you waited for lucky #4 review! i kinda liked writing this chapter. it's happy hope you like it!**

**BTW! Please Read and Review. Reviews make Ulquiorra and Grimmjow very happy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Slightly filling our empty hearts**

Breathing calmly, Maki slept on her bed. Ulquiorra was quietly watching her, listening to her sleeping breaths. Holding something in his hand, Ulquiorra lifted it up to his face. It was the drawing Maki had made for him. Sighing, he remembered that right before he left that Aizen told him to take it. In the light of the moon, he read what the picture had on it.

"To Ulquiorra-sama,

I promise to do my best and be the greatest fraccion ever!

-Maki Hiroshi"

He sighed. Something felt strange in him. Like his chest was tightening just from holding the drawing. No one had ever given him a gift. He had never asked Maki to, yet she created something meant just for him. _Just for me…_

A light peach blush filled his cheeks. He lightly touched his face it felt warm. _Weird. _

A small part of him wanted to tear the paper into tiny bits, but his body screamed and refused to do so. Instead, he folded the drawing and put it inside his pocket. Maki suddenly moaned, and Ulquiorra walked to her side. His body seemed to have a mind of its own, as his hand gently stroked Maki's head. She had really soft hair. "Tonton." Maki quietly called out.

Ulquiorra stepped back, and watched as Maki's eyes began to tear. _Why is she crying?_

Quickly, he wiped her tears away and sighed. "You miss that girl don't you." He referred to Tonton.

'You need to create a bond with her' Ulquiorra remembered what Aizen had said.

It would be hard to do, since she was annoying and too childish. Yet, Ulquiorra felt relieved to be able to be with Maki. Yawning, Ulquiorra remembered how tired he was. As he walked into his room, someone knocked at his door. Before he could answer, the door was obliterated with a cero." ULQUIORRA!" A familiar voice roared.

Grimmjow entered the room, his hands in his pockets. "There you are you fa-"

"Grimmjow!" Maki shouted.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked over to see Maki in her pjs. "It's too early for you to be swearing in front of me, and why did you have to destroy Ulquiorra-sama's door?!" She was grumpy.

Smiling deviously, Grimmjow said. "Oh Ulquiorra. I didn't know you had it in ya."

Maki blushed and Ulquiorra just sighed. "Grimmjow return to your room."

"Oh, are you jealous that I got him and you didn't" Maki blurted out.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped and Ulquiorra paled. They both knew what she meant. (remember Chapter 6!)

"Wow." Ulquiorra was shocked.

Maki smiled. "I have my moments."

_HURRAY! I insulted Grimmjow!_

"You little bitc-" Grimmjow was interrupted.

Maki covered her ears and shouted. "Nya!"

Grimmjow walked over to her, put Maki in a headlock, and then started giving her a noogie. "No! Stop it meany!" Maki whined.

Grimmjow grinned. "No way brat" He intensified his noogie.

Ulquiorra sighed, a vein popping out of his forehead. "Grimmjow, Maki stop it."

They ignored him. Maki lifted her foot and stomped on Grimmjow's toe as hard as she could. Instantly, Grimmjow released her to grab his foot. "You little brat!" He growled.

Maki stuck her tongue out at him. As she motioned away from him, Grimmjow pinned her to the ground and grabbed her arm. "Say uncle!" He shouted.

Maki screamed. "No you meany!"

"Please Grimmjow go back to your room." Ulquiorra commanded trying to stay calm.

Suddenly a cero shot between Grimmjow and Maki's heads, making them freeze. They looked up at Ulquiorra. "Go back to your room." Ulquiorra tried to reframe from shouting, but failed horribly.

Grimmjow quickly booked it, making Maki laugh hysterically.

**MEANWHILE…….**

Tonton started crying from her laughter. Matsumoto was telling a funny story about her captain. "And then what happened?" Rukia asked trying to suppress her laughter.

Giggling, Matsumoto answered. "And then I decided to sneak some sake into his drink, and do you know what happened next?!" She tried to hold in her laughter.

"He then ended up flirting with-."

"MASTUMOTO!" An angry voice roared.

Everyone froze, and slowly turned to see Toshiro. He was furious. "What have I told you about telling that story!"

Matsumoto sighed. "Sorry captain."

Tonton smiled and jumped up. "Wow, my ribs hurt from laughing so much!"

Her comment made Toshiro glare at her. "Erm….sorry!" Tonton shouted as she ran out of the room.

Rukia and Matsumoto looked at each other and then quickly followed Tonton. "Tonton! Where are you going?" Rukia asked finally catching up to her.

Tonton sighed and put her arms behind her head. "Toshiro is scary, so I booked it…and" Tonton smiled. "I wanted a chance to train a little bit before I have to go to bed."

Rukia slouched. "You and your training. You've been at it almost every second."

Tonton grinned. "I like fighting. It's fun."

"Why?" Matsumoto asked.

"oh, cause me and Maki loved to fight. We were into boxing and stuff. So we would end up fighting each other." Tonton paused. "Maki would always win, but I'll show her how much stronger I got!"

Holding up her fist, Tonton shouted. "I am going to work hard!"

Out of nowhere, Ichigo passed them. "Hey." He greeted walking on.

Tonton blushed and fell over. "Tonton?!" Rukia gasped.

Matsumoto shrugged. "Not much for cute guys, are you?"

Bit by bit, and slowly over time. Those two girls will start to put the pieces together of the shattered hearts around them. (lol, me trying to be amazing _)

* * *

**Maki- WAKE UP TONTON! *Yells***

**Tonton- ugh...damn cute boys....x.x**

**Maki-NO!!!!!!!**

**Grimmjow- i'll wake her up. *throws cold water on her.***

**Tonton-....**

**Maki- nothing is happening...SHE"S DEAD _**

**Kurenai- i can wake her up, better than the idiot. *Holds THE plant* (Chapter 6 lol)**

**SPRAYS**

**Tonton- I LOVE YOU! *GLomps Ulquiorra***

**Ulquiorra- Why.... **

**Maki- At least it isn't Grimmjow!**

**SPRAYS**

**Grimmjow & Maki- I LOVE YOU! *Glomps Ulquiorra***

**Kurenai- *Laughs* Sorry can't help myself.**

**Ulquiorra- I will destroy you... *being suffocated from all of the hugs***

**Kurenai- Find out what happens in the next chapter!_**

***hehehe...ugh some 5 am comedy (can't spell v_v)*  
**


	11. Evil showers and Cute guys

**CHAPTER 10! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks setokaibagirl749 for my 4th review...I think...Anyways I decided to use your idea to help make this chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Evil showers**

Maki felt filthy, so she was preparing the shower in her bathroom. Unfortunately, the only bathroom near by was in Ulquiorra's room. Grabbing her new clothes, Maki stripped and entered her shower. It was hot and steamy just the way she liked it. Feeling relaxed, Maki began to hum a song.

The steam poured under the door. Ulquiorra needed to go inside his bathroom. Without thinking, he had let the letter about his next mission on the bathroom counter. He tried to wait for a few more minutes, but he didn't want to be late. So he quietly opened the bathroom door and snuck towards the counter. "Nice and clean" Maki sung as she swung the curtain open.

Ulquiorra and Maki stared at each other for a moment. Blushing, Maki grabbed her towel and covered her wet body. "GET OUT!" She screamed, throwing a bar of soap at him.

Ulquiorra rushed out and slammed the door shut. His face was a bright red. _Who-What?_

Shaking his head he remembered he forgot to grab the letter. "G-girl." He chocked out.

"What?" Maki asked.

"I forgot a letter in there. Can you give it to me."

The door cracked opened and Maki's arm stuck out holding the letter. Ulquiorra grabbed it and ran out of the room. Sliding against the door, Maki sat down her face red like a tomato. _He saw me…naked…_

"Crud! What now?!" Maki complained.

"_**Easy, we erase his memory of ever seeing you.**_" A voice suggested.

Maki nodded, it was Kurenai. "You're right."

Walking down the hallway, Ulquiorra tried to forget what he saw. However, the image of Maki appeared in his head over and over again. Freezing, something felt weird in Ulquiorra. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

Walking faster, he passed a familiar person. Grimmjow. He noticed how strange Ulquiorra was acting and stopped him. "Oi, what's wrong?" He grinned deviously knowing exactly what was happening.

"Does someone have a bone-"

"Shut up." Ulquiorra interrupted him.

"Guess that means yes." Grimmjow chuckled, "I had no idea that you were even remotely male."

Ulquiorra tried to reframe from blushing, but failed. He grabbed Grimmjow's shirt, and growled. "Leave me alone."

Grimmjow chuckled again. "Or what?"

Maki held a bottle in her hand. "Are you sure about this?" Maki asked feeling slightly embarrassed about talking to herself.

"_**YES! It is guaranteed to work!"**_ Kurenai reassured her.

Maki sighed she somehow knew something bad was going to come from this. "Ok."

Maki followed the way Ulquiorra went, and stopped to see him fighting with Grimmjow. "Or what?" Grimmjow growled.

"OR THIS!" Maki shouted as she opened the bottle.

She flicked the bottle and the liquid inside hit both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

POOF

A puff of smoke surrounded them. "Erm…"

When the smoke cleared two children stood before her." What the hell!" Grimmjow said in a squeaky voice.

Grimmjow was about the size of a five year old, and his face looked childish and had baby fat on it. He stood on his over sized clothes. "What did you do to me you Bwitch!"

Maki smiled. "Aww so cute!"

She looked to where Ulquiorra was, and was amazed. He was smaller than Grimmjow, but had less baby fat. His cheeks were slightly peach, but he was still pretty pale. His eyes were larger than before and a brighter green. "Girl, what did you do?" He asked annoyed.

Maki eeked. "SO CUTE!"

She quickly grabbed the both and hugged them. "Get off me!" Grimmjow threatened.

Ulquiorra sighed, trying to push her away. "You guys are so cute! Isn't that right Grimm-kun and Ulqui-kun."

They both stared at Maki. Smiling like an idiot, Maki picked them both up. "Where are you gwoing?" Ulquiorra asked.

"To Aizen-sama. I better ask how to reverse what happened to you two." Maki announced.

Ulquiorra pouted. _This is going to be a long day._

**MEANWHILE….**

Dodging to the left, Tonton unsheathed her sword ready to attack the hollow. The strange fish faced monster roared at her. "Ok, here I go!" Tonton shouted.

She sliced at the monster and smiled since she cut off its arm. "TAKE THAT YOU FIEND!" Tonton cheered.

She did a little dance standing in the air. Tonton and the hollow were around five hundred feet off the ground. Learning quickly, she had discovered the secret to walking in the sky. The hollow fired a bullet of sludge at Tonton. It hit her and enwrapped her. "HEY!" Tonton screamed.

She began to fall down when someone caught her. "You need to be more careful. Can't ruin your pretty face." He informed her.

Tonton looked at the face and fainted. "Umm…Yumichika she fainted." A bald shinigami appeared beside the other one.

"Well Ikkaku, I suppose my beauty is too much for her. He gloated while flipping his bangs.

Suddenly, Matsumoto appeared in front of Yumichika. She sighed. "Tonton-chan isn't much for boys. Is she ok?"

Yumichika nodded and passed Tonton to her. "Here take her to Urahara's shop." Ikkaku said.

Matsumoto nodded and flash stepped.

"Ugh… how long was I out?" Tonton moaned.

Rukia rubbed her head. "About an hour. Geeze you need to know how to not faint around guys."

Tonton nodded. "I know. Hey Rukia are you ready for a round of training?"

"Sure." Rukia said.

* * *

**Grimmjow- I'm a fwicking bwat!**

**Maki-SO CUTE! *GLompls Grimmjow***

**Grimmjow- as soon as I return to normal i will kill you.**

**Kurenai- If you do *Evil grin* Gimmy-kun**

**Grimmjow- SHUT UP YOU BWITCH!**

**Ulquiorra- *sighs and pouts***

**Tonton- *APPEARED FROM NOWHERE!* So cute. *HUGS ULQUIORRA***

**Tonton Kurenai & Maki- TOO CUTE! *Explode from to much cuteness***

**Ulquiorra- Find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Grimmjow- WEAD AND WEVIEW DAMNIT! **

***end*  
**


	12. Babysitting

**YEAH! Another chapter W00T! Thanks everyone who comment and read. That makes me very happy. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Babysitting**

Sweating and panting, Tonton had just finished training with Rukia. Wiping her face, Tonton smiled. "That was fun. Thanks Rukia-chan!"

Waving, Rukia shouted. "Hey! I am heading home to take a shower, see ya!"

Tonton sighed. "Now what?"

She felt a spike in reiatsu, making her jump. Tonton followed the reiatsu and discovered the shinigami, Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting at a table drinking tea above in Urahara's shop. Tonton passed them, but was stopped. "Excuse me…Tonton, right? Such a pretty girl shouldn't let her hair be so messy." Yumichika explained.

Tonton blushed, only managing a slight nod. He smiled. "Alright! I will fix your hair!"

Before Tonton could respond, Yumichika pulled her into the room and made her sit in front of him. "H-hello Ikkaku-kun." Tonton forced out.

He gave a slight nod. "Hey."

Yumichika pulled out a brush and started to brush Tonton's hair. "Mind if I style it?" He asked.

"S-sure." Tonton responded.

Ikkaku looked slightly annoyed. "What's wrong, why can't you talk without stuttering?"

Tonton stared at him, slightly shocked. "E-erm… well… I am not so good around guys, besides fights, of course!"

Forgetting for nervousness, Tonton made a fist. "I love to fight. I remember when I joined the boxing club at my school! I was undefeated!"

Ikkaku smiled. "Hmmm… sounds interesting. Wanna go?  
Tonton smiled and was about to answer 'yes' but Yumichika interrupted her. "No, Ikkaku you can't fight such a pretty girl!"

Pouting, Tonton shouted without really knowing what to say, "Hey! Just because I am a cute girl, and have I have a problem talking to cute guys doesn't mean I can't fight!" She stood up. "Let's go Ikkaku-kun. I wanna fight you!"

Grinning, Ikkaku followed her. "I think I am beginning to like you Tonton."

**MEANWHILE….**

Maki had spoken with Aizen, and sadly she would have to wait. He ordered an espada named Szayel to start working on a way to reverse the effect. In the meantime, Maki had to 'baby sit' Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Maki was walking down the hallway, with Grimmjow in her arms and Ulquiorra by her side. "Maybe I should go to Grimm-kun's quarters and ask his Fraccion for help." Maki thought aloud.

Grimmjow squirmed and shouted. "NO! I wefuse to let my fwaccion see me like this!"

Maki sighed. "Alright. I guess I will take you little guys to my room."

After that, she bent down and motioned for Ulquiorra to get on her back. "No, I am more than capable of using Sonído to get to my own room." He pouted.

Maki smiled. "Ok, just keep up."

Speeding up, Maki kept her pace with Ulquiorra unfortunately he kept tripping on his pants, which were too long for him. Stopping, she picked him up. "It's ok Ulqui-kun, this can be our little secret." Maki giggled.

Sighing, Ulquiorra allowed her to pick him up. Quickly, she used Sonído to get to her room. Maki quickly placed them on her bed. "I wonder what I should get you guys." She was talking about their overly baggy clothing.

She had to admit, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked adorable in their too big clothes. Smiling Maki said. "Grant my wish Kurenai!"

POOF!

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now had new clothes on. Grimmjow was dressed in a yellow shirt and overalls, while Ulquiorra wore a blue shirt with a lollypop on it, and a pair of kiddy jeans. Maki squealed. "You two are so cute!"

"What the hell! I don't wanna wear overalls!" Grimmjow complained.

Ulquiorra silently started at his shirt, feeling slightly grateful he was not wearing overalls too. "I couldn't help it!" Maki admitted.

A growling noise made them all quiet. "Erm… Guess I'm hungry." Maki giggled.

She walked to her door. "Ok, now you two stay here! I'll be right back!"

Maki dashed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Tonton stood facing Ikkaku, a grin on her face. "Good luck!" She shouted.

Ikkaku ignored her comment and pulled out his sword. Tonton followed his lead. "Get ready." He shouted back.

Yumichika was sitting on a chair watching the show. "Do your best Tonton-chan!" He cheered.

Slightly blushing, Tonton shook it off. The two warriors dashed at each other. Tonton swung her sword horizontally at Ikkaku, and he blocked it with his sheath. "Huh? You're using your sheath?" Tonton asked.

He smiled. "It fits my style."

He swung his sword at her, but was blocked by her sheath. "Since you will use it, I will too."

Ikkaku kicked at Tonton, she easily dodged it and head butted him. Stumbling back, Ikkaku easily shook it off. "This is going to be interesting." He whispered as he charged at Tonton.

* * *

Holding an apple in her hand and a banana in the other, Maki entered her room. "I'm back!" She said.

Looking around, Maki screamed. "Where are they!"

"Put me down!" Grimmjow roared down the hallway.

Bursting out of her room, Maki dashed towards a group of arrancar holder Grimmjow. "Put him down." Maki shouted as she kicked the arrancar wearing the turban in the face.

He fell onto the ground, making the other arrancar take a battle stance. "Relax Girl! They are my fraccion." Grimmjow growled.

Maki paused and looked at them. She realized they weren't hurting Grimmjow. "S-sorry! I thought they were doing something awful to Grimm-kun!"

The arrancar wearing the turban chuckled. "Grimm-kun?! Are you serious!"

A vein popped from Grimmjow's forehead. "When I return to normal I will kill you girl."

Ignoring his threats, Maki pinched his cheeks. "Aw, he's so cute when he is angry…by the way who are you guys?"

Before anyone could answer, Maki gasped. "Oh! Where's Ulqui-kun?"

Grimmjow pouted. "Don't know he said something about going over to see Szayel."

Nodding, Maki quickly used Sonído trying to locate Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

* * *

_NOT GOOD!_

Tonton panted heavily, and she was covered in her own blood. Ikkaku had some wounds but he wasn't nearly as tired. "What now?!"

_**Call out my name!**_

"Get ready Ikkaku! Shine across the emerald palace **Amaterasu!" **Tonton called out.

A bright light engulfed her sword's blade, and became one with it. Her sword became a blade whip of light. Flicking her wrist, the bright blade of light extended like a whip, hitting against the ground. Tonton held the light blade in her hand, looking like she held cloth. Then she dashed at Ikkaku, whipping Amaterasu at him. Trying to block it, Ikkaku held his sword and sheath together. The whip of light swung through his sword and sheath like it was just a light. However, it whacked Ikkaku across the face cutting him. Wiping the blood from his face, Ikkaku smiled. Breathing heavily, Tonton felt dizzy and nauseous. She fell to her knees and covered her mouth. "I-I think I'm sick." She moaned lying on the ground.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood beside her. "I guess that it's still too early for you to be able to fully fight with your sword," Yumichika sighed. "and now your hair is messed up again!"

* * *

Maki entered Szayel's room. It was like she stepped into a mad scientist's lab. Rubbing the back of her head, Maki called. "Ulqui-kun! Are you in here?"

A figure stood in front of her. "Ulquiorra-sama!" Maki sqeaked.

Ulquiorra had returned to normal. "I see you have returned to normal…bye!" Maki tried to escape but someone stopped her.

"Nice try girl, but its payback." Grimmjow growled.

Maki gasped. "NO!"

Ulquiorra walked closer to her, holding a bottle. He opened it and sprayed liquid on her.

POOF

(Moral of the story…payback is a bitch v_v)

* * *

**Maki- WHY! How could you gwuyz do something so mean! T_T**

**Grimmjow- Look! Now the brat acts her age!**

**Maki- SHUD UP! *Falls over, and cries***

**Ulquiorra- *Picks her up***

**Maki- WEEE! *Smiles***

**Grimmjow- I-I think we may have created a monster _**

**Maki- MEANY *Punches Grimmjow in the jaw***

**Grimmjow- You bitc-**

**Ulquiorra- *Covers Grimmjow's mouth* No swearing around children. Find out what happens next chapter.**

**Grimmjow- You fuc- *WHACK***

*SO SAD! i am not very happy with this chapter at all!T_T*


End file.
